gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Griff
Griff (realer Name unbekannt; möglicher Tod 2013 in Los Santos, San Andreas) ist ein Nebencharakter aus Grand Theft Auto V, der im Rahmen der Zufallsereignisse auftritt. Nachdem er vom Spieler getötet wird, taucht er nicht mehr im Spiel auf. Griff ist ein Rassist und stolzer Patriot und der einzig bekannte Bewohner der Ortschaft Harmony. Er steht zeit seines Lebens an der Route 68 und wettert gegen Ausländer. Auf seinem Schild steht: „This is the land of oppertunety. GET OUT!“ (dt. Dies ist das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. VERSCHWINDET!). Sprüche und Monologe *Amerika den Amerikanern! *Als meine Großeltern aus Norwegen und Irland kamen und aus der Ukraine, da stellten sie sich doch nicht vor, dass sie das hier mit Mexikanern teilen müssen, oder mit sonst irgendwem! Das ist einfach nicht recht. Ich bin ein reinblütiger irisch-norwegischer Ukrainer, und es ist wichtig, dass Leute das im Kopf behalten. Ich habe diese Wüste im Blut! Das ist ein reiner Ort! *Dies ist das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten, also können wir nicht zulassen, dass ihr sie uns wegnehmt. Ist das klar? Habt ihr es kapiert? Warum seid ihr alle so dämlich? Geht heim, dort könnt ihr dämlich sein. Hierher kommen und arbeiten! Das ist illegal, illegal. Dieses Land ist doch nicht groß geworden durch die Arbeit von Einwanderern! Ihr seid verrückt. Ihr spinnt. Geht nach Hause. *Amerika muss sauber bleiben und rein, und nur für Amerikaner. Wir waren als Erste hier. Na ja, wir waren als Zweite hier. Aber das ist fast dasselbe. Nein, es ist dasselbe. Erste und Zweite sind okay, aber Dritte können mich am Arsch lecken! Geht nach Hause. Wir haben dieses Land doch schon gestohlen, also gehört es uns. Und jetzt verpisst euch gefälligst. *„E pluribus unum“ vielen wird eins“, das Motto der USA, mein Anus! *Dieses Land ist unser Land. Setzt die Verfassung so durch, wie ich das will. Ist doch nicht so schwer, verdammt noch mal. Gebt mir ein Gewehr und lasst uns Pedro und Manny aus der Stadt jagen. Was wollen die denn überhaupt hier? Die Früchte, die die pflücken, will doch keiner essen. Früchte sind unamerikanisch. Ökokacke. Industriell verarbeitete Lebensmittel, die sind amerikanisch, hergestellt in Fabriken, gemacht von Amerikanern. Keine Erdbeeren, gepflückt von verzweifelten Männern, die ihre Familie durchzubringen versuchen. Das ist nicht recht. Geht nach Hause. *Damit das klar ist: Ich bin kein Rassist. Ich habe nichts gegen Leute, die anders sind. Einige meiner besten Freunde sind Rassisten. Und ich akzeptier sie trotzdem. Nein, ich bin ein Realist. Ein Weißer zu sein und in der Wüste zu leben und sich über Dinge zu beschweren, die ich nicht verstehe... Realer geht’s kaum. Ich hab das Recht dazu. Die Regierung hat mich noch nie enttäuscht. Also soll sie jetzt nicht damit anfangen! Setzt die Verfassung so durch, wie ich das will. Selektiv! *Ich bin kein Rassist. Ich meine bloß, Leute sollten bleiben, wo sie sind, was genau der Grund ist, warum meine Familie überhaupt hierher kam! Um andere Rassisten aus anderen Ländern zu treffen, genau welche wie sie. Im Ernst. Langsam wird’s lächerlich. Amerika steht nicht jedem offen. Es ist ein Club, und wir nehmen keine neuen Mitglieder mehr auf. *Amerika steht nicht jedem offen! Haben das jetzt endlich alle kapiert? Es ist nur für Leute wie mich. Geht zurück nach Hause. Geht nach Hause. Überlasst die Jobs und die Zuwendungen und die Klage über die Lage Leuten wie mir. Ich meine, langsam wird’s lächerlich. Ist ja nicht so, als hätten die Azteken je hier gelebt oder so. Dieses Land ist mein Land. Es wurde mir gegeben, von den Leuten, die es gestohlen haben! Dialog mit Michael *'Griff:' Hey Mann, Gott sei Dank, dass ich dich seh. Ich dachte, hier draußen gäb’s keinen mehr wie mich! *'Michael De Santa:' Nein, es gibt zwei von uns verblendeten blöden Schweinen, die versuchen, anderen Leuten die Schuld für ihre Probleme zu geben! *'Griff:' Ganz genau! Dialog mit Franklin *'Franklin Clinton:' Hey, was’n los, Alter? *'Griff:' Hey, Bruder. *'Franklin:' Was, hast du’n Problem mit mir, oder so? *'Griff:' Nein! Nein! Ihr Jungs seid nicht mehr das Problem. Jedenfalls nicht das größte Problem! Nicht bös gemeint. *'Franklin:' Aha, na, dann ist’s ja gut. *'Griff:' Also, willst du dich nicht der Sache anschließen? *'Franklin:' Was? Hier draußen in der Wüste rumstehen und was über Einwanderer rumposaunen, wenn einem kein Schwein zuhört? Mann, Scheiße, was soll’s... bin dabei. Dialog mit Trevor *'Trevor Philips:' Was machst du da? *'Griff:' Ich nutze mein gottgegebenes Recht, mich über Dinge zu beklagen, die mir nicht passen! *'Trevor:' Gut für dich. Dann erzähl mir doch mal, was hältst du von den Kanadiern? *'Griff:' Kanadier? Das Letzte. Das absolut Letzte. Schlimmer als die Mexikaner. Ich kann die Kanadier nicht ausstehen. Die Mexikaner haben wenigstens die Höflichkeit, nein, den Anstand, anders auszusehen! *'Trevor:' Da hast du recht. Ich werd’s mir merken. en:Griff es:Griff pl:Griff ru:Грифф Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Zufallscharaktere Kategorie:Pedestrian Dialogue